


A Flight Rising Remix

by merellia



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Found Poetry, dragon game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merellia/pseuds/merellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mostly assembled from subject lines and snippets of forum posts made by different users around March 2016, this work speaks to the experience of Flight Rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flight Rising Remix

Mostly assembled from snippets of our forum posts, here is . . .

A Flight Rising Remix

What if coatl had no leg  
What if sprite had Tidelord head  
Hatch party? Buy these?  
Tomo problem -- Coli freeze!  
Free dergs for new droplets  
Rising price of Companion Comets  
Got one gene, then empty vault  
That Dom scandal's Arcane's fault!  
Thought of switching; what's it like?  
For Dom pushes, go to Light  
Plague's a fan of disease  
Need Lightning nest soon please!  
Now's the time: Art for fodder  
Anyone know what goes on in Water?  
Color Wheel Expansion Preview  
PWYW lair reviews  
I think Stained is overrated  
White coatl's sick and faded  
This petition has been locked  
Blocked Users Actually Blocked  
Help me pick a mating pair  
Is this auction price quite fair?  
Earthshaker's Tiny Wings  
How do hatchery things?  
When you wanna do a purge  
Must resist shopping urge  
Whoa whoa when'd this start!  
Nature is Glademama's art  
Flight vacation--Fire or Ice?  
I've heard Wind is very nice  
The RNG that plays for hate  
One-egg nest the third time straight  
A Theory of the Ridgeback Nose  
Is Glimmer supposed to show on toes?  
Trading G1s for Unhatched Eggs  
Flight Rising Discussion: Wanted: Legs  
Extreme Patience Coli Challenge  
For that item, go and scavenge  
Shadowbinder shenanigans  
Snap Males Seek Dens  
Best Coli spots to grind for food?  
Those Unnamed Exalts Are Rude  
For Dom Spreadsheets Visit Link  
I can never get a skink  
Here we like to avoid drama  
Do Longnecks look like Llamas?  
How do you keep your dragons fed  
Coatl Cooldown: 'Nuff Said  
Scrying Workshop, bloodlines check  
See a fae--Wait . . . That's the NECK?!  
NO, CRIM. NO.  
Swipp and Baldwin materials woe  
Themed Dragons: Show Off and Strut!  
I am out of treasure, but  
Should I buy another dragon?  
I think I need a lair expansion.


End file.
